pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG165: Ka Boom with a View!
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ |songs =Battle Frontier (song) Battle Frontier |guest =Palace Maven Spenser, Jamero |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Ash's Heracross, Ash's Swellow, Ash's Sceptile, Spenser's Venusaur, Spenser's Shiftry, Spenser's Claydol |major =Ash and co. arrive to the Battle Palace. Ash retrieves his Heracross. Ash's Sceptile learns Solarbeam. Ash defeats Spenser and wins the Spirit Symbol. Ash and co. go to the Battle Tower. |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =February 16, 2006 |uair =November 11, 2006 |image =AG165.png |songs2 =Battle Frontier (song) |michars =Scott, Palace Maven Spenser |local =Metallica Island, Battle Palace |rchars =Jessie, James |b4 =Lucksymbol.png |b5 =Spiritsymbol.png}} is the 19th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis Ash finally arrives at Battle Palace, ready to take on Spenser for the Spirit Symbol. As they head out to the battlefield, Ash learns that he has the entire surrounding jungle to battle in! As the battle begins, May, Brock and Max head up in a balloon with Scott to watch the battle. As the battle begins, Ash pits his newly "revived" Sceptile against Spenser's Shiftry and the battle quickly takes into the forest. Will Ash be able to beat Spenser while battling in a forest? And does he have a secret weapon waiting in the wings? Episode Plot The heroes came to the Battle Palace. Scott and Spenser come, seeing Ash relaxed and rested. Ash demands a battle and Spenser accepts the challenge. Since the sun shines, Spenser thinks it would be good to battle outdoors. Ash accepts the offer to fight in the jungle. Scott tells Ash he will have a 3-on-3 battle. May, Max, Brock and Scott go in a balloon and see an amazing view. Scott tells them the battle field is the whole jungle. The peak Spenser and Ash are on is just a starting point, so they will expect to see Ash and Spenser run a lot. Since the battle field is huge, Scott calls a robot, which is a camera to keep track of the battle. The robot is turned on and they all anticipate for the battle to start. Meanwhile, Team Rocket sees that the battle will start. This time, they will have an easier time to get Pikachu when the challenger will be distracted. Spenser sends Shiftry and Ash his Sceptile. Sceptile starts with Bullet Seed, but Shiftry already goes to the jungle, so Sceptile, Spenser, Ash, the robot and Pikachu follow it. Sceptile uses Leaf Blade ans Shiftry Quick Attack, so the Pokémon clash. Shiftry uses Double Team, so Ash does not know which one is true. Shiftry uses Shadow Ball, pushing Sceptile into water. Shiftry uses Rock Smash, so Sceptile dives to dodge. Still, Sceptile is seen on the top of the waterfall and pounds Shiftry, following with Leaf Blade and defeating Shifty. Team Rocket goes, but a trap is triggered, trapping them in a net. Spenser sends his Venusaur. Ash calls Sceptile back and sends Heracross, which seems he obtained it from Prof. Oak. Heracross goes and licks Venusaur's flower, so Venusaur pushes him away. Heracross starts with Horn Attack, so Venusaur counters it with Razor Leaf. However, Heracross pushes the leaves and attacks Venusaur. Next, Heracross attacks with Fury Attack. Venusaur retaliates with Vine Whip, pushing Heracross away. Venusaur and Heracross tackle, clashing each other. However, Heracross attacks Venusaur using Horn Attack. Venusaur is pushed against a tree, so a fruit falls to Spenser. Venusaur uses SolarBeam, so Heracross charges with Megahorn, attacking Venusaur. Team Rocket triggers a next trap, so sharp branches are launched, tying them to a tree. Still, Venusaur launches SolarBeam, pushing Heracross to a rock and defeating him. Ash sends Swellow to battle. Spenser throws the fruit to Ash, Swellow and Pikachu as a gift, to have a break from the battle. Scott gives Max, Brock and May some apples as well. Team Rocket trigger another trap, but this one does not do anything. However, after some steps, they fall down to a hole. Jessie demands to get Pikachu and get out, with Meowth and James agreeing with her. Swellow flies and Ash and Pikachu follow it. Spenser realizes Ash wants Swellow to battle Venusaur at sea. Venusaur uses Razor Leaf, although Swellow dodges the attack. Venusaur tries with Vine Whip, but misses. Ash and Spenser came to sea. Venusaur uses Razor Leaf, but Swellow evades and uses Double Team. Swellow uses Quick Attack, so Venusaur destroys the illusions with Vine Whip, but the "true" Swellow attacks it. Venusaur is exhausted by the battling. Venusaur uses SolarBeam, but the clouds cover the sun, so the attack fails. Swellow uses Aerial Ace, pushing Venusaur in the sky and defeating it. Scott tells Max, May and Brock that the battle is not over yet - Spenser has one last Pokémon, who is his ace. Spenser sends Claydol. Ash decides to keep Swellow, so orders Quick Attack. Claydol teleports in the knick of time and spins, attacking Swellow. Swellow re-gains its balance, though Claydol spins more, bringing sand to Swellow. Claydol defeats Swellow with Hyper Beam. Ash has only Sceptile, while Spenser his Claydol. Team Rocket hides behind the rocks and wait to get Pikachu. Claydol uses Psybeam, and Sceptile dodges, to the attack goes to Team Rocket, blasting them off. Sceptile uses Bullet Seed, but Claydol teleports and spins, pushing Sceptile by the water. Sceptile jumps to some cliffs, however. A part of Sceptile's body glows, but the clouds cover the sun, negating that glow and begins to rain. Spenser tells Ash the rain did him a favor. Claydol spins, making a sandstorm. Sceptile dodges, but is caught in the sandstorm. Claydol spins and uses Psybeam at the same time, hurting Sceptile a lot. The battle will soon be over, though the sun shines again. Ash sees a part of Sceptile's body glowing and orders him to use SolarBeam. Claydol goes to finish with Hyper Beam, but Sceptile dodges and launches the attack, defeating Claydol in an instant. At the end of the day, Spenser gives Ash the Spirit Symbol. Ash has collected five Symbols, so if he collects the next one, he will be able to find the location of a secret one. Trivia *Spenser was added to the opening credits. *Spenser's Claydol keeps its Japanese voice in the dub. *The episode's English title could be making a reference to the James Bond film A View To A Kill. This idea is reinforced as Meowth utters the line "No one does it better", which is the title of a James Bond theme song. **Alternatively, it could be a reference to the phrase, "a room with a view", similar to a previous episode. *All three Pokémon Ash uses in this battle (Heracross, Swellow, and Sceptile) are also used in Ash's battle with Tobias during the Sinnoh League. *Team Rocket does not recite their motto in any form. *A voice can be heard while Shiftry was using Double Team against Sceptile. Confirmation that this isn't just a Trainers voice. Mistakes *After Heracross got hit by SolarBeam, Ash's shirt disappeared. *When Venusaur got hit by Swellow's Aerial Ace, it was shown sliding across the sky. Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Ash receiving a Frontier Symbol Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Megumi Yamashita